vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Raimi
|-|Ghost form= |-|Original body= Summary John Raimi is the main and playable character of the videogame Geist, he is a graduate of chemistry and biology and member of a special group of soldiers named CR-2. When on a mission to find out what was Volks Corporation doing on Southern France due to several shady stuff being recorded, he is attacked by a ghost and shot by said ghost when it possessed one of his teammates. Volks Corporation seizes his body and conducts an experiment on him, to separate his soul from his body via the use of a portal to the ethereal plane; this works, but during the brainwashing and training session, another ghost, a girl named Gigi, posses the machine running the simulation and makes it explode, freeing Raimi. During his escape, John finds out that Volks plans on freeing more ghost and summon demons from the ethereal plane so they can wreck havoc on the world. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, Unknown in his ghost form but he can reach 9-A via possession of highly trained soldiers or weapons Name: John Raimi Origin: Geist Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human (Later turned into a ghost) Powers and Abilities: Variable Physical Characteristics, Possession (Objects, animals and humans as long as they are afraid enough), Illusion Creation (Made a mirror show a creepy image of the person seeing it when in reality the mirror was normal), Intangibility (Non-Corporeal, he can't interact with anything on the physical world and nothing on the physical world can interact with him, can slip through walls), Invisibility, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1 and Type 7), Telekinesis (Can make himself float for a bit), Telepathy (By possessing living beings, he read the being's most recent memories), Energy Projection (Can shoot ethereal energy so powerful it can destroy souls given enough time) Attack Potency: Unknown in his ghost form (Can't interact or be interacted with physically), Varies depending on the body he possesses but his highest are Wall level and Small Building level (Has possessed chainguns that can kill armored opponents easily, lasers that can cause metal constructions to explode, grenades, soldiers with assault rifles and explosives, ground to air missiles capable of blowing up helicopters), can negate durability by shooting ethereal energy at souls Speed: Varies depending on the body, Subsonic movement speed (Moves faster than a running dog or a bat in flight and can easily blitz them. Can outrun a motorcycle. Can keep up with possessed super soldiers which move so fast that they look like a blur to human eyes) and Hypersonic reactions in his ghost form (Sees people moving at turtle's pace, sees falling objects moving at snail's pace and sees bullets moving at human speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can't lift anything due to not being able to interact on the physical realm) Striking Strength: Unknown (Can't strike anything due to not being able to interact on the physical realm) Durability: Unknown (Can't be damaged by physical means due to being non-corporeal. Only ethereal energy can harm him) Stamina: Virtually Unlimited (Due to being dead, he can't tire down) Range: Standard melee range in melee, varies depending on the host Standard Equipment: None on his own, depends on the host Intelligence: Above Average (Is a trained soldier and a bio-chemist specialized in terrorism) Weaknesses: If he spends 5 minutes without possessing something or someone, his soul won't be able to manifest on the physical realm any longer and will go to heaven. Can be detected by animals. Can be damaged by spectral energy, causing him to lose time on the physical world and if it is powerful enough, it can outright kill his soul Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Geist Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Possession Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier